reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny's Faith
is a Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story Marston finds a sickly looking woman in the middle of the desert named Jenny. She believes that she needs no assistance because of the strength of her faith in God, and tells Marston to go on without worrying. He ponders about what to do, and he decides to go to Armadillo for some medicine. When Jenny is given the medicine, she believes that it was God who sent Marston to fetch it, and Marston realizes she has gone insane in the heat. She declines a ride into town and is left in the desert. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "This is Armadillo, USA" Mission Objectives After speaking with Jenny, the player must: *Give her medicine. *Leave her alone. Mission Details Start the mission by speaking to Jenny. She can be found just east of Ridgewood Farm. She will be marked with a "?" when you can start this mission. She will say she is fine and for the player to leave her alone. She obviously is not fine. Head into town and buy medicine from the store. (If the player does this mission just after he went to Armadillo with Bonnie, then the player will already have some medicine to give to Jenny.) Bring the medicine back to Jenny. Though being offered to take her to town to seek help, she refuses, saying "With faith, I can achieve great things, I know that.". She will take the medicine and decide to stay in the desert, despite Marston practically begging to give her a ride back to town. Note: After completion the player can also choose to kill her and loot her body. If one does so, he will get their medicine back. Taking her by force back to Armadillo (via hogtie), has no significant result. The Man from Blackwater According to Hillcoat's Short Film, "The Man From Blackwater", Jenny lies dead close to the rock where she was found while a vulture seems to be ready to eat her. Because Hillcoat's movie has somewhat alternative events compared to ones in Red Dead Redemption, it can't be proven that this is her fate in the game storyline. Trivia * Although Jenny is famished and weak, pointing a gun at her will immediately cause her to scream and run away. This is a default behavior oversight. * If playing as John Marston, he and Jenny soon recognize each other from the opening train ride in the mission Exodus in America. If this stranger mission is done as Jack Marston, however, a different dialogue will occur where Jack briefly asks if he'd seen Jenny before, but Jenny will reply by saying that she didn't think so. This is because only John was seen by Jenny riding in the same train out of Blackwater. She and Jack never met prior to this event. * Upon completion of this mission, Jenny can easily be hogtied and used to get the Dastardly trophy/achievement. * If the player chooses to hogtie Jenny and releases her inside the Armadillo Safehouse, she will run downstairs and sit on a stool in the saloon. If she is taken to Las Hermanas and released in the chapel, she will begin to pray, and ask Marston to leave her. * If the player begins this mission while playing as John but does not finish it until they play as Jack, Jack will speak to Jenny as if he knows her. Additionally, doing this means that Jenny has not changed her clothes, eaten anything, bathed, moved, been discovered by anyone or anything else, or aged at all over the course of three years, all of which seem incredibly unlikely, if not entirely impossible. However, Jenny's appearance will be the same as it was when she first appeared in 1911 even if the player begins the mission as Jack in 1914. * If a bystander witnesses the player hogtying Jenny and manages to escape back to town to inform the law, a posse of lawmen will come after the player and shoot and kill Jenny. * If one is to bring Jenny to the doctor in Armadillo, she will run to the police. * This is the shortest and most likely easiest mission in the game. * The player can kill Jenny and retrieve the medicine back. You may lose your honor if not wearing a bandana. Video Walkthrough Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ---- And upon the completion of this mission, Jenny can be used to acquire the following Achievement/Trophy: Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption